Feelings
by FabyGinny05
Summary: La ira destruye universos, el asombro rompe barreras, el deleite surge tras el paso del tiempo. Reto: Devolver la dignidad.


**Dislamer**: ¿Conocen a SMeyer? Yo tampoco, pero ella es la dueña de todo esto ;)

_Va dedicado a _**nyaza**_ y **sara_f_black** por el meme de las otp's del lj (un siglo para hacerlo, pero lo hice xD). Es para la tabla de jeux à trois (link en mi profile) y va para el Reto: Devolver la Dignidad del foro (Lobo, Oveja, León). Gracias a Yimy por el beteo y a Jime por la ayuda con el summary ;)_

* * *

**Feelings**

(___La ira destruye universos, el asombro rompe barreras, el deleite surge tras el paso del tiempo_).

**

* * *

**

**Sorpresa**

Edward no entiende como, después de tantos años, ella sigue acabando con su paciencia. No termina de captar el por qué sus pensamientos ácidos lo irritan más que los otros, o su olor penetrante y asqueroso inunda cada poro de su cuerpo amenazando con marearlo (o algo parecido, él no es capaz de marearse).

Ella es diferente a Bella, es mucho más fuerte y malvada. No teme decir lo que piensa ni tiene pudor para cambiar de forma frente suyo, no es delicada ni dulce (mucho menos femenina), pero hay algo en sus movimientos que lo atrae como un imán a un tornillo.

No es como Alice, molesta pero incansable. Ni como Esme, maternal y amorosa. Ni Emmett, ni Rosalie, ni Carlisle. No es ni siquiera como Jacob o Seth, que son de su misma especie (ellos son cálidos, ella no deja de ser ardiente). No es como nadie, de ninguna manera posible.

Y él no puede comprender como ella puede ser tan diferente y aún así parecerle familiar.

(_Es sorprendentemente absurdo_).

-o-

**Furia**

El instinto terrenal es muy peligroso.

Es aquel sentimiento de poseer algo al extremo, esos celos incontrolables normalmente hacia otra persona. No necesariamente debes quererla o necesitarla, pero el otro individuo es _tuyo_ (punto) y nadie más puede tocarlo o sufrirá las consecuencias. Terribles consecuencias.

Leah Clearwater sabe mucho de ese instinto.

(Casi perruno, fuerte y destructor, fuera de lo que domina y totalmente subconsciente).

Por ello, cuando Edward besa a Bella siente esa bilis quemándole el estómago y haciendo estragos, como su humor (ya de por sí malo) cae en picado de forma incontrolable. Cuando esos dos demuestran lo cursis que pueden ser, rozando sus narices, susurrando palabras románticas a media voz y sonriendo con ternura le dan tales arcadas que empieza a marearse.

Y, como eso sucede a menudo, Leah no encuentra otro escape que transformarse y aullarle a la luna, o a Jake, o a Paul. O golpear a alguien, o algo. Lo que sea, únicamente debe descargar sus energías o explotará.

(_También le parece injusto, porque ella ya no puede estar así con Sam_).

-o-

**Complacencia**

Curva los labios hacia arriba, en su rostro reluce esa sonrisa ladeada que actualmente sigue dejando sin aire a Bella. Capaz, si fuera humano, sentiría ese vértigo en el estómago y esa sensación como chocolate caliente que inunda el cuerpo y da calidez a la piel, pero no lo es y sólo le inunda ese sabor en la lengua que le recuerda a la satisfacción.

Leah está apegada a él, tan cerca que el mundo parece dar vueltas y ambos polos deben estar derretidos por el calor que lo inunda todo. Ambas respiraciones están alteradas, el aire parece asfixiante y el pasto más verde (aunque si fuera azul, no lo notarían). Entonces, Edward se pregunta si es victoria lo que en ese momento infla su pecho.

Ella frunce el ceño, asqueada por lo que acaba de suceder. Sus palabras resuenan como las gotas de lluvia en una tormenta, pero él no las escucha, no parece poder oír nada. Leah forcejea, aún atrapada entre sus brazos, y se suelta (barbilla alta, pose insolente).

—Si vuelves a tocarme, chupasangre, créeme que tendrás toda la eternidad para lamentarlo.

Edward se queda allí, con todavía el agrio sabor de la loba en sus papilas, aunque hay algo en él (muy al fondo, muy adentro) que parece ser un reto y pugna por volver a sentir las caderas de Leah tan cerca.

(_Tal vez, un par de mentiras engañarían a Bella..._).


End file.
